Aximili
by Count Duckula
Summary: R Much much later. A story about how Ax finds love with a human girl. It starts slow so just bare with my (bare...lame sex joke)
1. Default Chapter

Aximili-Esgorrouth-Isthil  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: no one ever talks about how hot AX is so I just thought I'd write a little fic. Yes I'm a horrible romantic, so sue me, just don't sue me for this story 'cause I dun own the Animorphs.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
He was in mid gallop when he saw her. Tobias had been jabbering on about something-Visser Three bombing the local newspaper house, something unimportant like that, and there she was!   
  
She was about Jake's age, well everyone's age, since when were humans attractive? Especially as attractive as her.  
  
Ummmm Ax...we better pull back. Ax….AX!!!! Tobias called. He stopped abruptly. He'd almost been seen! One more step and he'd be out in the open, so far a large oak was hiding him.  
  
"Come on Rain, there are no raptors out here." A boy said and he started to turn and leave.  
  
"You go ahead and go, I wanna go for a walk."  
  
"No! Mom said we have to come back together now come on!" He sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Look just tell her we got separated and home was the meeting spot okay? I have my cell phone so she wont freak out now please go, you're all ready ruining this for me."   
  
The boy let out a groan, complained, nagged, and pouted. He finally left and she started to walk….towards Ax.  
  
Don't just stand there man run! Tobias called. She likes raptors so I'll distract her. He sighed and fluttered down in front of her.  
  
"Whoa…look at you big you big guy. Aren't you beautiful?" She said soothingly, and she took a camera and began to take pictures. Tobias posed and posed, sooner or later this was gonna get weird. Ax didn't move, frozen he just stood watching.  
  
Ax-man she could be a Controller! GO NOW! Finally, snapping back into reality Ax did run, but his hooves caught her attention.  
  
"Oh my God…" She whispered and lifted her camera. She got two pictures before Tobias fluttered in her face, scratching her with his talons, she decided it was time to go.  
  
  
  
"That was way not cool Ax." Marco sighed, eating a fry. The food court was packed. So it was okay to talk normally, no one would really hear them.  
  
"Ax you should have been more careful." Cassie sighed.  
  
"I thought you didn't think humans were attractive!" Rachel cried, laughing evily.  
  
"Okay enough, he knows he screwed up we can leave it at that." Jake sighed. "Over a girl? Sorry, I'm sorry you didn't need that."  
  
"I've…..never seen anyone like her before." He said as his human cheeks turned red. Tobias had told Jake about what happened, so he called an emergency meeting at the mall. It would have been at Cassie's barn but Tom had dragged him here to buy a gift for some girl. On the way to the "goth store" he saw Rachel dragging Cassie around, so they called Marco from a payphone, telling him to bring Tobias and Ax.  
  
"What was so special about her anyway?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I….don't know. She made my insides flutter."  
  
"She means her looks Ax. Was she hot?" Marco asked.  
  
"No, it seemed she was quite cold actually, she had no jacket." He answered shaking his head.  
  
"What he means is: was she good looking?" Rachel asked.  
  
"YES! Oh yes, she was very beautiful. She had black hair, and her fingernails were black and her clothes were black as well." He smiled, vigorously nodding his head. Everyone just kind of looked at each other.   
  
Tobias finally appeared, dropping a plate of Cinnabuns in front of him. He was half way through it when he stopped, dropped it, and cleaned his mouth. It was gaping open the whole time.  
  
"What? Ax? Stop eating a Cinnabun? You feelin' okay? You don't have Yamphut again do you?" Marco asked.  
  
"It's her." He said in a near whisper.  
  
"Who?" Cassie asked.  
  
"HER! HER!" He called again, pointing. People started to stare, she didn't. She was reading, sipping a soda. He got up quickly, and brushed off his clothes. "I have to-I must-I should-WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" he cried. Rachel burst into insane laughter.  
  
"I'm…..sorry…..Ax! Really….just calm down. Go talk to her."  
  
"NO! NO! Ax sit down!" Jake cried, standing up suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.  
  
"NO Ax! Sit! Right now! Don't talk to her, don't bump into her, don't even think about her I'm serious! Just stay away from her!"  
  
"What's the matter with you? I thought Cassie was your woman!" Marco scoffed. Rachel and Cassie kicked him at the same time.  
  
"That's Tom's girlfriend! The one he came to get a gift for. I don't know why he's with her, but they've been together for a while, and he's really over protective of her. He doesn't even like it when she talks to me. Seriously. NO. Please Ax please."  
  
"But Prince Jake-"  
  
"Don't call me Prince."  
  
"She…I…"  
  
"Hey Jake." A new voice greeted. Looking up, it was her. Ax's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh…um….hey….Rain. What's up?"  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I saw you and was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a HUGE favor for me? Please? And I'll owe you forever and give you unlimited discounts at the Warehouse."  
  
"You don't have to do that, but sure what is it?"  
  
"Could you please give this to Tom for me? We broke up forever ago….but you know how he is. I'm sorry to have to drop our problem on you but I can't get through to him and he listens to you." She said as she handed him Tom's old Letterman Jacket. From when he was on the basketball team.  
  
"That sucks how come?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I was tired of his nagging. All he ever talks about is the Sharing and how my life would be SOOOO much better if I went. I don't need a bunch of strangers telling me how to live my life."  
  
"So Tom is no longer your mate? May. Tuh. Ma-ay-tuh."   
  
Everyone's eyes darted over to Ax. Rain laughed a little.  
  
"Tom was never my mate, which is why he was always so pissed at me."  
  
"So this means you are 'single'?!"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"NO! NO! No…I mean….no." Jake cried. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Seeeng-gul. I like gull, it makes nice sounds in my mouth parts."  
  
Rain laughed, she had a very nice laugh.  
  
"You're friends really cute. I'll see you at school, and thanks again."  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
She disappeared in the sea of people. Everyone turned back to Ax and sighed. He had a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"She thinks I am attractive."  
  
"Ax, that girl is trouble man. She took a picture of you! If Tom is her boy-wait. Hold on. She said they broke up. Isn't he here shopping for a gift for her?" Tobias stated.  
  
"She left him because she wouldn't go to the Sharing." Cassie whispered.  
  
"Okay….you know the drill. We gotta keep an eye on her." Jake sighed.  
  
  
  
~~~~I know I know it's slow but I promise it'll pick up.~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A New Animorph

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own the Animorphs, so let's just drop the subject now  
  
AXMILI CHAPTER 2  
  
Ax had volunteered more often than anyone else to keep watch over her. So naturally he had the least shifts of everyone.   
  
"I'm sorry Ax, but the fact that you have feelings for her jeopardizes everything. You could take risks you wouldn't normally take." Jake sighed when shifts were being made out.  
  
I would never put the only Yeerk Resistance on Earth in jeopardy over a female. He said angrily, but he knew Jake was right. He knew he might think irrationally, he didn't argue again.  
  
I don't get it though, what's so special about this girl? I mean she looks like your average anarchist to me. Rachel sighed to Tobias on their third shift (which changed hourly from them to Marco and Cassie, to Jake and Ax.)  
  
Ax and Marco hacked into her school files. They found some legal papers saying her dad was the President of the bank downtown. The deeds and everything were left in a will when he died. She's supposed to get everything when she turns 18 .  
  
Okay that's major.  
  
That's not all. Her mom co-owns RoQ, it's a local independent record company. Pretty small time but they do have some pretty big acts under their name. But her mom died in a car crash a little while after her dad, luckily she left a living will too, and it says the same. At 18 she gets everything her mom worked for.  
  
A rock label? Rachel laughed. What would they want with that?  
  
What kid wouldn't rush to The Sharing if their favorite rock band didn't say it was cool? Jake asked as he closed in. He was a mile above them.  
  
At least now we know what the Yeerks want with her. Rachel sighed.  
  
It has nearly been three days since we have been watching her, she is not a Controller. Ax sighed.  
  
But they want her to be one and that's a problem. Marco sighed. We can't keep watching her all the time hoping she doesn't get infested.  
  
What do you suggest? We make her one of us? Cassie asked. She was perched on a tree limb next to the living room window. She was hidden so didn't look out of place.  
  
No, well all remember how well that went. Rachel spat.  
  
Prince Jake, I believe that is your brother coming up the street. Ax reported.   
  
WHAT?!  
  
There was Tom, coming up with a black present in his hands. The present he had gotten for her at the mall. Jake had given him his letterman jacket, and in return Tom called him a nosy (word you can't repeat in front of your grama) and slammed his bedroom door in his face. Rain was right, he wasn't getting the hint. The real Tom had really cared about Rain, but this wasn't the real Tom. This was a power thirsty Yeerk who wanted to infest her and her family. He knocked on the door and ran a hand through his hair. She was the only one home, she answered.  
  
"Tom." She sighed.  
  
"Five minutes." He pleaded. She released one more sigh, and stepped aside, letting him inside.   
  
We're going in. Jake sighed.  
  
Luckily, Rain loved animals. Her dog had just had a litter of puppies, all of which were now getting to the age where they would be ready to give away. They were all napping in the shed, well they were in the yard, but now they were in the shed and each Animorph had an Alaskan Husky morph.  
  
These dogs are pretty cool. They're a lot closer to wolves than a lot of dogs. Marco said.  
  
Yeah, well come on, they've been talking for almost five minutes now, we got lucky not getting caught. Jake sighed and they all trotted inside. The house was pretty clean, with the exception of a few stray dishes in the sink, and the floor needed to be mopped. A normal house.  
  
"I just don't understand what happened." Tom sighed.  
  
"You changed." She answered bluntly.  
  
"People change."  
  
"Not like that! You really changed! I mean, you're such a jerk now. You're a jerk to everyone, especially Jake."  
  
"Again we're talking about Jake! Is that why you left? Because you like Jake?!"  
  
"FOR THE ZILLIONTH TIME NO! Tom, I mean, your whole life has become the Sharing. You blow off you parents, your brother, your friends, me, basketball. The Tom I remember wouldn't stop playing to save his life."  
  
"Yeah well that Tom is dead!"  
  
"And so is our relationship. You should probably be dating someone your own age, who's into the same things you are."  
  
Hey she's cooking meatloaf, it smells really good. Marco swooned.  
  
Paying attention please?! Rachel demanded.  
  
"Rain….I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. Please open your gift."  
  
"Tom I don't want to. I don't want any gifts from you."  
  
"I can accept the fact that out relationship is over. If you open the gift I'll never bother you again." She stared at him for a moment. Her eyes were on fire, she wasn't the type to accept any kind of bull, you could tell. She sighed, and opened the gift.  
  
"SICK! Tom! What the hell kind of sick joke is this?!" She cried as she pulled out a jar with an over grown slug.  
  
"NOW!" He cried into his watch. Three men jumped in through the windows like in the movies. They each grabbed her arms and held her still.  
  
"LEMME GO! LEMME GO GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled. It all clicked in Jake's mind. No cars in the street, no one on this block was at home, no one would hear her cries. This had been planned, all of it. WHY HADN'T HE NOTICED?! She thrashed violently.  
  
"If you could only hear my host scream, he still loves you you know." Tom chuckled.  
  
"Tom….please….what are you doing?" She pleaded. Tom opened the jar and held the Yeerk in his fingers. She slowly slipped her hand into her pocket and slowly twisted the butterfly knife open. They were illegal, but Dad had hated her going out unprotected.   
  
Guys! Come on! We're her dogs we can't just sit here! Cassie cried. That snapped Jake's mind back into action. He'd morphed the male, Rachel the mother, they were best suited for this job. Rachel growled at Tom.  
  
"NO Lana! No! Stay back girl!" Rain called.   
  
"Stupid mutt." Tom grumbled looking down at her.  
  
"If you hurt my dog I'll-" She began, but the knife was undone. She jammed it into one of the men's thighs and twisted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, reeling in pain he dropped to the floor. She swung her knife blind across the other man's throat. Nothing fatal, but he would definitely feel it in the morning. He went down and she kicked his face, Tom pulled a Dracon Beam from his pocket.  
  
"Don't move." He growled. A familiar CLICK CLICK CLICK sounded near the kitchen door. It was the real male dog.  
  
"Jackal HELP!" She called. The real Jackal sprung lighting fast, he clasped onto Tom's wrist, long enough for Rain to punch him in the face. She was holding her steel knife in her hand, and Tom was out cold. The Yeerk fell to the floor, writhing in pain.  
  
Don't touch it. Jake instructed.  
  
"Who said that?" She asked.  
  
Me.  
  
"Jackal?" She noticed there were two.  
  
If you want to stay alive you'd better come with me.  
  
"But my dogs, I can't just leave them out like that." She sighed.  
  
We put them in a safe place with a lot of water and tons of kibble, they'll be fine. Marco sighed.  
  
"Go with Lana Jackal." Rain ordered, and when Jackal was gone she followed her "dogs" to Cassie's farm.  
  
"So they want what my mom and dad left me?" She gasped as she sat on a bale of hay. The Animorphs spent the last two hours explaining everything. About Elfangor, the Escafil device, Visser Three, everything.  
  
"I don't understand though, you're just a kid. Why you, why not some aunt or uncle or something?" Marco asked.  
  
"Because my mom and dad didn't trust them. I'm an only child, they knew if something were to happen to them, and they left that stuff in the care of my aunt she would spend all the money and I wouldn't be left with anything when it came time for me to take charge. Besides it's not like I have all that money in liquid. It's tied up in the record company and the bank. Plus my college fund and stocks and stuff."  
  
Whose I charge of the bank and record company? Tobias asked.  
  
"Close friends of my mom and dad, they can be trusted." She nodded.  
  
"You don't know that. They could all ready be infested." Jake sighed. Rain just stared at the floor.  
  
"How old is that will?" Cassie asked.  
  
"A year. It can be altered, if I give the say so."  
  
"Why would your parents give you so much power?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Maybe they were Controllers and couldn't do those things themselves for whatever reason." She said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry all this has happened to you." Cassie consulted.  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't invite the Yeerks here, you didn't give them a sample of the human brain. If what you say is true my parents might still be alive. Small chance, but whatever. I'll do whatever you ask me to. I guess I'm in this too now right?"  
  
Are you sure you're the ONLY one with the power to alter ANYTHING on that will? Tobias asked.  
  
"As sure as you are a hawk." She answered.  
  
"Rain you don't have to do this. It was by dumb luck that you got thrown in this. We can hide you, keep you somewhere safe-" Cassie began.  
  
"No. You guys didn't ask for this to happen to you. It happened by dumb luck to you guys too. Why should I have a choice? I wanna go in, I wanna help. I don't wanna stand on the side lines while you guys are out there risking your butts for a kid you hardly know."  
  
"Spunky! I like this chick." Rachel laughed. Jake didn't look pleased, but what could he say? One more Animorph could tip the scale, he just didn't know which way.  
  
"Just one question, where am I gonna stay? I can't go back home."  
  
She can stay with me. Ax volunteered. It was too quick, but honest just the same.  
  
"I'm really diggin' that tail, if I'm with him I know I'll be safe. Is that cool with you Jake, you bein' the leader an' all I guess you get the final say right?"  
  
"Ax and Tobias would have time to get you morphs and train you a little so yeah, for now you stay with them. You'd better go now, it's almost dark and we don't want Cassie's mom or dad to see you here."  
  
The Animorphs started to leave, Tobias, Ax, and Rain had to go in a different direction.  
  
"Um guys." She called. They all turned. "Thanks….seriously. I wouldn't want to be like one of those slug dudes…. walkin' around without a soul." She looked to the ground, her lip in her teeth and headed for the woods. She wasn't like David, she wouldn't betray them.  
  
Ax watched her and watched her, he could be with her now, she would live in his scoop, he would let her acquire him as her first morph, maybe teach her how to alter the sex like he had with his human morph. He imagined them galloping together under the night sky, it would be far more wonderful than he imagined.  
  
This chapter was more centered around Rain, I know. I wanted to develop her character. Thanks SOOOO MUCH for the reviews, keep 'em coming. Gimme suggestions too, I want this story to go in the direction YOU want it to. 


	3. The Blood of the Innocent?

Chapter 3: The Blood of the Innocent?  
  
Disclaimer: I am once again swallowing my pride in saying I don't own the Animorphs  
  
Chapter 3 Start:  
  
Rain had been living in Ax's scoop for two weeks. She had acquired Tobias's hawk, Ax's Andalite, a collection of various insects (which she HATED), and a battle morph. Besides her Andalite, she chose a black panther for her battle morph. They were fast agile creatures, plus, she liked the roar. ("Yes I know it sounds vain but man it;'s cool.") She was as pleasant as she seemed when Ax first saw her, but could see a terrible pain in her eyes. She missed home, she was made her peace with her parent's passing, but since she found out about the invasion she began to doubt that they had really left this world.  
  
Ax woke to the sound of distant crying. It was cold out, and Tobias didn't cry in the woods in the dead of the night. At least not 15 feet from the scoop where he "hoped" no one would hear. He rose slowly, trying not to make any sounds. Rain's sleeping bag was empty, her jacket missing, (he and Jake went back for it since it was her favorite and a gift from her mother). He trotted silently towards the sound, not making any noise. He half expected it to not be her, to be part of a dream, but no. There she was. Her head in her arms, leveled by her knees. Her shoulders shook violently, as if she'd witnessed some horrendeous sight.  
  
rain. He whispered to her mind.  
  
"Please go away Aximili." She sobbed. Aximili, she was the only Animorph who called him by his "full" name.  
  
Why are you crying?  
  
"Because I want to go home. What about my aunt? I mean...I guess she wasn't SO....no yeah she was. But my cousin, Chris. He was like a brother to me. What if he's..."  
  
If everything goes the way we planned....Prince Jake's brother....one day you're going to get him back. He tried.  
  
"You're sweet. But I doubt it." The moonlight played tricks on Ax's eyes. Made her hair glow, made her eyes twinkle, outlined her shape into something ethereal that he had NEVER seen before. He wanted her to be Andalite then. She had controlled the manipulation perfectly. She was an estreen, not like Cassie, but she had a way of making it seem not unpleasant, even the roach morph. "Aximili....would you do something for me?"  
  
What is it?  
  
"Could you morph human? Please? I know you don't like it, but I really need a shoulder to lean on."  
  
I have shoulders.  
  
"No I mean...like someone to comfort me, physically." She laughed. Physically, that was the word, that's what it took. He didn't waste another moment. He morphed quickly, and sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about your Planet."  
  
"My planet?"  
  
"Your home. Did you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Someone I wished to mate with?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. There were many attractive females, but there was nothing really special about them."  
  
"I bet you were a ladies man." She chuckled.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I bet you had all kinds of girls all over you all the time. I bet they all wanted to mate with you." She laughed again. It was nice, she wasn't crying anymore.  
  
"No, they all wanted to mate with my brother."  
  
"I'm sure he's very proud of you Aximili."  
  
"............you think that?" He whispered.  
  
"I know that." She whispered back. She was staring at him, he was scared to look. That look in her eyes, he'd seen it before on TV. It made him nervous, but he couldn't fight human hormones, he looked, and she kissed him. She taught him how. She lead, he followed. She parted her lips, he followed. She sent chills down his spine and tingles in places he was told to NEVER show in public, to even another person. It was easy to give in to the slightly abstract human mind then. It knew what to do. It knew to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her neck until she moaned and pulled away at his morphing suit, knew to reach, grab, and caress places Prince Jake had told him were private.  
  
He even, somehow, knew what to do when she lead him inside. She'd never done it before, neither had he, how had they known? How could they have moved in such a perfect sync without speaking to one another?  
  
"Ax..." She whispered into his ear. No..no, not now, not yet. Yes now, Ax opened his main eyes. In his scoop, the sun was barely coming over the horizon, Rain was still sleeping. She would sleep until it fully rose, she always did. He look at the floor, no, no one had walked in or out of the scoop at any time during the night, it was all a very beautiful dream.  
  
"Hey hey kiddies." A cheerful voice pipped as Marco entered the scoop.  
  
"Hey." Rain greeted looking away from the TV.  
  
Hello Marco." Ax nodded.  
  
"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news on such an awesome Saturday but Jake has BIG news, it can't wait. You'd better morph Ax." His stalk eyes darted to Rain, she must have gotten some kind of hint because she then walked out of the scoop. He could still feel her hands burning on his fur. He morphed and dressed, she was leaning against a nearby tree, Tobias perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, it just seemed like you wanted a little privacy or something." What could he say to that? They all waked to Cassie's barn, Marco doing to Rain what Rachel called "flirting". She teased him, but never "flirted", so Ax hoped.  
  
"Hey Jake, what's up?" Rain asked. His face was grim.  
  
"Rain, the Controllers got your aunt. I saw her talking to Chapman today. They're gonna announce that you've gone missing at the Sharing meeting tonight, like, you know, to the normal community. We have to crash it, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize, I mean, you've had to face off against Tom right? I'll be okay, gotta do what I gotta do. I wanted to ask, could I head down to the Gardens sometime? I wanna get a wolf morph and a dolphin, they must rock."  
  
"Yeah no problem. But the meeting is tonight, so there's no time. Go panther, it's agile." Jake instructed.  
  
"No prob." She grinned. But her torment, her fear, her sadness. She had to work on her eyes, they told too much.  
  
You sure you're okay Rain? Cassie asked.  
  
Yeah I'm cool. It's just so weird, you know? I used to surf this beach.   
  
Marco, Rachel, and Ax where in the air. Tobias and Rachel were "stray dogs" and Cassie and Rain back-up. This was very out of the ordinary, but Jake wanted to test her. Rain had to work with everyone as a team. So everyone's roles were switched, she had to be able to handle a suprise attack. No one could tell her what was going on, no one. As a result, not even Ax was told.  
  
Um guys....this is really weird. Tobias reported.  
  
What? Jake asked.  
  
Four guys are leaving, in a white van. I can't really see where though. Damn dog eyes.  
  
They're heading your way Cassie. Duck and cover. Marco reported.  
  
We're good. Cassie responded.  
  
Cassie.....please tell me it's perfectly normal for Hork Bajir to be at Sharing meetings. Rain said wearily.  
  
What?!  
  
"SSSSSCCCCRRRREEEEEYYYAAAAAAA!"  
  
AHHHHH! What the hell is that?!  
  
JAKE! TAXXONS! Cassie yelled. Cassie and Rain had been hiding in some dunes in their battle morphs. Rain's panther conceled her to the faraway naked eye. But somehow they'd been found, and were now being attacked.  
  
JAKE! THERE ARE HORK BAJIR PATROLLING THE ENDS OF THE BEACH! Tobias yelled.  
  
EVERYONE BATTLE MORPH NOW! Bail out Cassie and Rain and retreat!  
  
There were five Taxxons, drool dribbled from their fangs as those jelly eyes went wild. Rain wanted to scream. To scream and run far far away. She had a red tail morph, she could become a nothlit of sorts and be away. Maybe just run and acquire various humans and morph them, like Ax. Ax, what would Ax do now? Ax would help Cassie, because like Ax, the Animorphs saved her. They didn't have to, she'd given her word to Jake, she would fight, she would fight. Her mind slipped back into the panther's a little, yes fight these things. These evil creatures that endager my home. I am the king of this domain!  
  
She leapt foward and landed on a Taxxon, opening her death trap she let our a furious roar in his face as she dug her claws into his disgusting skin. Cassie was frozen for a moment, only a moment, since the Taxxons all moved to leap on Rain, pull them off their brother, they could eat them both. She bit on in his middle, causing his skin to pop and send putrid ooze all over her. Even the wolf wanted to vomit. Rain tore out the Taxxons throat, and moved on. She and Cassie ran, ran like a pack and viscous killers. It was okay, they were evil. Taxxons were evil, never kill a human, never kill a human, never kill a human....  
  
She chanted it over and over like a montra. She wasn't a panther, she was Rain, in a panther's body.   
  
Okay everyone, we're good here. Those Controllers are gonna know something's up, we gotta move! It was Rachel. She was right, they had to go.  
  
Wait! Where's Jake?! Rain cried.  
  
We must demorph. Cassie and Rain have been in that morph for 105 of your minutes. Ax reported, morphing into his harrier.  
  
No wait, I don't see him! Cassie cried, but she'd already morphed owl. She was in the air. Only Rain was left on the ground, searching. Panther eyes were great in the dark, she searched, prowling for the faintest hint of a tiger.  
  
RAIN PULL OUT NOW! Marco yelled. She ignored him, and took off running. 7 minutes, she could find him in seven minutes.....6 minutes.....  
  
"Do you know how fast I'll rise?! I'll be a Visser by the time all of this is over, human! HA AHA HAAHAHAHAH! This whole time! The Andalite Bandits! A human child!" Jake was bleeding on the floor. A Dracon burn in his left leg, no, he didn't even have a left leg anymore. 4 minutes, the risk of exposure. Jake had warned her, damn near threatened her, you tell, you die. NO time to think, no time to realize that the voice was horribly familiar. She leapt, her fangs sinking into the Controllers neck, he would die soon. He twisted, somehow, her fangs still clamped tight as blood gushed all over her fur. She landed on his chest.  
  
CHRIS! OH GOD! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO! PLEASE NO!!!!! CHRIS!!! She kept screaming it over and over. As if somehow that would bring him back. A terrible blow struck across the panther's eyes, it burned, so bad.  
  
"DEMORPH NOW RAIN!" Jake screamed.  
  
NOOO! Chris! I can't! She howled.  
  
"I SAID NOW!" He screamed again, he'd shot her with the Dracon beam. They both morphed at the same time. She back to human, he to his falcon. She immediatly morphed to red tail, don't think. Chris isn't dead.....I didn't kill him. She didn't talk, no one talked to her. There was nothing they could possibly say that would make her feel anything but more anger, and more sorrow. She'd killed a human, they had never done that. EVER. Yes they'd left human Controllers to die, but they'd never killed them firsthand. Even worse, her family, her only family that she cared about. That she was fighting for. Rachel thought about how she would feel if she'd killed Jake, if Jake killed Jordan. No it was too much to bear. They let her walk into the woods alone, she could take care of herself, she'd proved that.  
  
Okay yeah, now I'm serious. Let the suggestions pour in, send them directly to my e-mail (not in reviews please) I would really like to hear what you guys wanna read. Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for ALL of your reviews, it means SOOO much to me. 


End file.
